Nicolas Flamel
Nicolas Flamel (c. 1327 - c. 1992) was a well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. He was a close friend and partner with former Hogwarts School Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He owed his considerable age to the Elixir of Life which he and his wife, Perenelle, created using the Stone. They were aged six hundred sixty-five and six hundred fifty-eight, respectively, at their time of deaths. Flamel is noted as an alchemist of considerable talent and as an opera-lover. It is said he enjoyed his later years living a quiet life in Devon. Although it is clear that he used the Elixir to greatly extend his life, it is not specified whether he used the Stone's powers to make himself greatly wealthy, as the Stone is also capable of turning metal into gold. The danger of the Stone's existence was brought to light when Voldemort, with the help of Hogwarts Professor Quirinus Quirrell, was nearly successful in stealing it for the purpose of restoring Voldemort to physical form. However, his plan was thwarted by the efforts of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Flamel agreed, along with Dumbledore, that the stone should be destroyed. With enough Elixir to set his affairs in order, it was expected that Flamel and his wife would die shortly thereafter. Flamel is briefly mentioned on Albus Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card. Magical skills and abilities *'Alchemy': Nicolas Flamel was a very accomplished alchemist, possibly the greatest in history, as he had created the holy grail of alchemy - the Philosopher's Stone. With this, he rendered himself and his wife immortal until he chose to destroy the stone in 1992. Relationships Perenelle Flamel Perenelle Flamel was the wife of Nicolas Flamel. Nicolas Flamel shared the Philosopher's Stone with Perenelle, making them both immortal until the Stone was destroyed in 1992. They both died sometime after this point. Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore was a close friend to Nicolas. Albus was the one who gave the advice to Nicolas Flamel to put the Stone in Gringott's Wizarding Bank in 1991. It was also Albus who moved the stone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for further protection later the same year (1991). Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Flamel's first name is spelt as Nicholas, adding an h'' in the subtitles and the book Hermione Granger reads. *''Nicolas Flamel is a chapter title in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Also in the film, Harry, Ron, and Hermione discover the link to Nicolas Flamel and the stone through a book, rather than Albus Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card. (In a deleted scene you see them discovering the connection through a chocolate frog card, but it was switched when edited). *Nicolas Flamel was a real French Alchemist believed to have created the Philosopher's Stone. He was born in 1330 and died in 1418. There is no proof that he achieved immortality with his wife Perenelle, but a few have claimed to have seen him throughout the centuries. Some treasure-hunters accidentally dug up his grave and discovered that his tomb was empty. Another goal of Nicolas Flamel was to turn ordinary lead into pure gold. The reference to Flamel marks one of the few occasions in which a real person has been referenced as a character in the Potter books. *In a deleted first draft of Philosophers Stone, Hermione revealed that Nicholas Flamel was spotted in an opera house in Paris in 1762.http://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/sources/jkr.com/jkr-com-trans-very-early-ps.html Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' External links *Nicolas Flamel on Wikipedia Notes and references fr:Nicolas Flamel fi:Nicolas Flamel Category:14th century births Category:1990s deaths Category:Alchemists Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Historical figures